Problem: Compute $\sin 6^\circ \sin 42^\circ \sin 66^\circ \sin 78^\circ.$
Since $\sin 66^\circ = \cos 24^\circ$ and $\sin 78^\circ = \cos 12^\circ,$ the product is equal to
\[\sin 6^\circ \cos 12^\circ \cos 24^\circ \sin 42^\circ.\]Then
\[\sin 6^\circ \cos 12^\circ \cos 24^\circ \sin 42^\circ = \frac{\cos 6^\circ \sin 6^\circ \cos 12^\circ \cos 24^\circ \sin 42^\circ}{\cos 6^\circ}.\]By the double-angle formula, $2 \cos 6^\circ \sin 6^\circ = \sin 12^\circ,$ so
\[\frac{\cos 6^\circ \sin 6^\circ \cos 12^\circ \cos 24^\circ \sin 42^\circ}{\cos 6^\circ} = \frac{\sin 12^\circ \cos 12^\circ \cos 24^\circ \sin 42^\circ}{2 \cos 6^\circ}.\]From the same formula,
\begin{align*}
\frac{\sin 12^\circ \cos 12^\circ \cos 24^\circ \sin 42^\circ}{2 \cos 6^\circ} &= \frac{\sin 24^\circ \cos 24^\circ \sin 42^\circ}{4 \cos 6^\circ} \\
&= \frac{\sin 48^\circ \sin 42^\circ}{8 \cos 6^\circ}.
\end{align*}Then
\[\frac{\sin 48^\circ \sin 42^\circ}{8 \cos 6^\circ} = \frac{\cos 42^\circ \sin 42^\circ}{8 \cos 6^\circ} = \frac{\sin 84^\circ}{16 \cos 6^\circ} = \frac{\cos 6^\circ}{16 \cos 6^\circ} = \boxed{\frac{1}{16}}.\]